This invention pertains generally to multiple wavelength light sources, and in particular to fiber optic light sources.
Typically, delivery of light of a plurality of wavelengths, derived from a plurality of light sources over a single optical fiber has been accomplished using fiber optic mixers or combiners. Using such mixers, individual optical fibers, each coupled to a separate light source, would be coupled to the input end of an optical mixer. Each fiber emerging from the output end of the optical mixer would include light from all input fibers. Typical prior art mixing elements included mixers in which the fibers were fused to one another, for example as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,641 issued to Witte and U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,346 issued to Aulich et al. Alternatively, mixing has been accomplished by closely aligned slits or openings in the cladding layer of optical fibers, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,863 and 4,407,668 also issued to Aulich et al. Alternatively, optical mixing has been accomplished by coupling input and output optical fibers to a wave guide, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,364 issued to Hudsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,670 issued to Milton et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,783 issued to Witte, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,297 issued to Elion.